


good boy ✧

by bokutobae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Choking, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutobae/pseuds/bokutobae
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata have some fun ;]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	good boy ✧

**Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack**

Oikawa had his boyfriend laying across his legs on the bed, ass sticking up in the air. He had one hand around Hinata's throat while the other repeatedly landed blows on his ass.

"Sho-chan." Tooru cooed, gliding his soft yet rough fingertips over the the fresh red handprints on his boyfriend's ass. "What's your color baby?"

"G-Green~" Shouyou squeaked out.

"What was that Sho?" Tooru smiled down as he pushed the plug deeper into Hinata, making it rub up against his prostate and causing him to squirm around in his lap.

"G-Gree-MMM! Green s-sir~" Hinata managed to say, whining quietly with tears in his eyes.

**Smack, Smack**

Tooru landed two more blows. One right in the middle of his left cheek and the other on his inner thigh. Shouyou reached down to stroke his aching cock only to have his hand smacked away and the grip around his neck tightened.

"No no no. You cant cum, not just yet baby." Tooru said smugly.

"P-Please si-sir. Please...let me." He said tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Hm begging now are we?" 

**Smack, smack, smack**

Oikawa continued to land hits against his boyfriend's ass, the pale skin now tainted with red handprints. He trailed his hands up the smaller boy's back, caressing it softly before moving down to the plug stuffed tightly in his hole. He grabbed the end, slowly pushing it in further until it was up against Hinata's prostate, making him moan and cry simultaneously from the pleasure.

"Okay Sho-chan, you can cum now baby."

Before Tooru had even finished his sentence, Shouyou cock was shooting ropes of sticky white cum against the taller man's legs.

"M-mph...mm" Shouyou let out a loud moan, relaxing as he came down from his high. Tooru repositioned his boyfriend and propped him up so he was sitting on his lap and softly kissed his lips.

"Good boy." Tooru said softly before getting up and carrying Hinata to the bathroom like a princess.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all <3  
> this is my first fanfic so it's not the best but I hope whoever reads this likes it!   
> I take requests too so feel free to comment or message me on twitter @brokutostan  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
